


Знакомство

by Shweller



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shweller/pseuds/Shweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое знакомство</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знакомство

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Знакомство  
> Автор: Анна Швеллер  
> Фандом: Спартак: Боги Арены  
> Герои: Ганник, Эномай  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Тип: gen  
> Объём: 1029 слов  
> Написано по заявке на фест однострочников  
> Дисклеймер: герои мне не принадлежат, из их использования не извлекаю коммерческой выгоды  
> Размещение с разрешения автора

– Что у вас под ногами?  
Двое из новобранцев озадаченно переглянулись.  
– Что у вас под ногами? – снова спросил наставник, повышая голос.  
– Зассаный песок, – ухмыльнулся Ганник.  
Он стоял с краю, стараясь держаться немного дальше от остальных неудачников, чтобы показать, что он не имеет с ними ничего общего.  
Гладиаторы рассмеялись, но только не над его словами, а над ним самым. Наставник одарил его испепеляющим взглядом и, обернувшись к гладиаторам, позвал:  
– Эномай! Что у вас под ногами?  
– Священная земля, наставник, пропитанная кровью и слезами, – с гордостью произнес высокий темнокожий гладиатор.  
Его восторг позабавил Ганника, и он снова усмехнулся.  
– Вашей кровью и вашими слезами! – возвестил наставник. – Вам выпала честь, жалкие черви, оказаться в лудусе Батиата – лучшей школы гладиаторов республики. Здесь из обычных людей делают богов, с которыми вам, ничтожествам, не сравниться. Учитесь, тренируйтесь, пройдите испытание и заслужите клеймо и прославляйте на арене имя Батиата.  
Ганник снова фыркнул и поймал на себе осуждающий взгляд Эномая. Того возмущало веселье в глазах новобранца, пренебрежительная ухмылка и полное отсутствие уважения к лудусу, во славу которого Эномай проливал пот и кровь.  
– Ты услышал что-то смешное, червяк? – грозно спросил наставник, подходя к Ганнику.  
– Это все, что вы можете? Произносить речи? Я был лучший воином своего племени, – самодовольно ответил Ганник. – Меня не нужно учить сражаться и убивать.  
– Эномай, – снова позвал наставник. – Новичку нужно преподать урок.  
– Да, наставник, – послушно кивнул Эномай, выходя в центр тренировочной площадки.  
– Покажи этому паяцу, что все, кем он был прежде, не имеет значения. Сейчас он ничтожество, которое не заслуживает топтать священный песок лудуса.  
Ганник снова весело улыбнулся, будто услышал не оскорбление, а забавную шутку, и с вызовом посмотрел в глаза Эномаю. Тот прищурился, рассматривая противника. Его серьезный, сосредоточенный вид повеселил Ганника еще больше.  
– Тит, учебные мечи, быстро! – скомандовал наставник.  
Раб взял со стойки деревянные мечи и принес их Ганнику и Эномаю.  
– Я не собираюсь драться долбанной деревяшкой, – пренебрежительно фыркнул Ганник. – Дайте мне настоящий меч.  
– Получишь гладий, когда докажешь, что ты мужчина! – рявкнул наставник и щелкнул кнутом по песку.  
Эномай взял из рук раба деревянный меч, встал в позицию и выжидающе посмотрел на Ганника.  
– Давай же, – сказал он, – сражайся. Или ты боишься опозориться? Тогда извинись перед наставником за свое бахвальство.  
– Еще чего! – возмутился Ганник и вырвал из рук раба учебный меч. – Я одолею тебя и этой деревяшкой.  
Он поднял меч и напрягся, занимая позицию. Эномай отметил, что его тело хорошо тренировано и сбалансировано, и он держит оружие, как настоящий воин. Из глаз исчезло все веселье, взгляд стал пронзительным и серьезным.  
– Давай, Эномай! – подбадривали гладиаторы, – порви ему жопу!  
Зрители собрались вокруг них. Гладиаторы Батиата поддерживали Эномая, новобранцы молчали, но с надеждой смотрели на Ганника – его успех в поединке мог стать залогом и их будущих побед. А соперники присматривались друг к другу, кружили на месте, выставив мечи, и ожидали, когда другой пойдет в атаку, чтобы найти его слабое место и воспользоваться им.  
Первым не выдержал Ганник, ослепительно улыбнувшись, он рванул вперед, рубанул по воздуху, целя в плечо Эномая, но его клинок был отбит с глухим стуком. И тут же последовал ответный удар. В последний момент Ганник смог перегруппироваться и отразить атаку.  
– Неплохо, – сухо заметил Эномай, но в его глазах мелькнуло одобрение.  
– Я дерусь так же хорошо, как и трахаюсь! – воскликнул Ганник.  
С воодушевлением бросился вперед, но Эномай уклонился от атаки и плашмя ударил его клинком по спине.  
– Не хвались попусту и не трать силы на разговоры. Лучше покажи, на что ты способен.  
Ганник снова улыбнулся. Похоже, этот человек не мог сражаться без улыбки. Он шел в новую атаку с весельем и безрассудством, словно это было величайшим наслаждением жизни. В ушах Эномая раздались слова наставника: «Гладиатор не боится смерти. Он обнимает ее, ласкает и трахает». Даже в тренировочном поединке Ганник сражался так, словно трахал смерть, и Эномай уже сейчас видел – он станет прекрасным гладиатором. Даже когда ему удавалось находить слабые места в обороне соперника и поражать цель, это не ослабляло, а только раззадоривало Ганника, и с воодушевлением тот снова кидался в бой. Соперники забыли о палящем солнце над головой, о том, что вокруг них стены лудуса, а не трибуны арены, что это не бой за честь и славу, а лишь тренировочный поединок, и дрались так, словно победа стала единственным смыслом жизни. Никто не собирался сдаваться. На стороне Эномая были знания и опыт, на стороне Ганника – страсть и жажда победы. Они не чувствовали усталости и боли от ударов деревянных мечей, не ощущали, как уходят силы, а соленый пот щиплет кожу. Важна была лишь победа…  
– А ты не плох, – запыхавшись, проговорил Ганник. – Может, этот ваш лудус не такая уж дыра…  
Не тратя времени на слова, Эномай ответил очередной атакой, ударив его по животу ребром клинка, желая показать этому хвастуну, где его место. На мгновение улыбка сошла с лица Ганника, он открыл рот, глотая воздух.  
– Я недооценил тебя, – заметил Эномай. – Но все же тебе не справиться со мной. Не хочешь сдаться?  
– Я никогда не сдаюсь! – воскликнул Ганник и, просияв, кинулся на Эномая.  
Они бы продолжали бой до конца дня, а может и дольше. Эномай видел, что соперник слабее, даже его сил и выдержки не хватало, чтобы бороться с ним, но упрямства в Ганнике было больше, чем у всех, кого он знал. Даже если силы оставят его полностью, Ганник будет снова подниматься на ноги, бросаться в атаку, пока не свалится замертво, и глаза будут гореть от страсти, а на губах плясать веселая улыбка…  
– Достаточно! – скомандовал наставник.  
Соперники не сразу поняли, что приказ обращен к ним. Ганник снова оказался на песке, но падая, он зацепил ногу Эномая, и повалил его следом. Он поднялись, чтобы продолжить бой, но их остановил щелчок кнута.  
– Я сказал, хватит! – проревел наставник. – Тренировка окончена. Отправляйтесь в баню.  
Ганник посмотрел на Эномая, потом на наставника, сплюнул песок изо рта и вытер кровь с рассеченной губы.  
– Ну, так кто же победил? – весело спросил он.  
– Победа будет иметь значение только на испытании. А сейчас проваливайте, оба! – велел наставник.  
Они отдали слуге учебные мечи. Прежде, чем покинуть тренировочную площадку, Эномай повернулся к Ганнику и протянул ему руку.  
– Пройди испытание, получи клеймо и тогда я с радостью назову тебя братом, – сказал он.  
Ганник посмотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь отыскать насмешку или подвох, но уже понял, что не таков этот человек – он слишком честный и прямой для уловок. Он принял руку Эномая и крепко пожал его предплечье.  
– И я тоже, – улыбнулся он. – Тогда-то мы и увидим, кто сильнее!


End file.
